hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Gon Freecss
(child) (child) |japanese = (child) (child) |group =Enhancer |status = Active |gender =Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday =May 5 |age =12 (at the beginning)Vol 1, p.138 |height =154 cm |weight = 49 kg |bloodtype = B2004 Databook, p.18 |residence =Whale Island |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = |lover = Killua Zoldyck |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = Wing Biscuit |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Enhancer |graduation = |grad age =12 |registration = |number = |Family = * Ging and Mito's grandmother * Ging Freecss * Mito |techniques =Jajanken |tools =Nen |release = Jajanken |family = Ging Freecs, Mito}} is the main protagonist of the Hunter X Hunter series. He resided on Whale Island before eventually training to become a Hunter, all with the long-term goal of locating his father, Ging Freecss. Appearance Gon is a slim young boy with green spiky hair that is always lifted upwards. Personality Gon wears his heart on his sleeve and is carefree and cheerful. Despite lacking the general knowledge that other people have, he is creative and is capable of seeing things his own way. The most worrying thing about him is that sometimes he can become so curious that he does not care about what is right or wrong. Even then, he is still a sympathetic person. The most striking features of his characters are: * Background Gon was born to Ging Freecss, a famous 2-Star Hunter, and an unnamed mother. 10 years before the beginning of the story, when he was about 2 years old, his father brought him back to his hometown of Whale Island, intending to leave him in the care of his grandmother for a while. However, his cousin Mito, thinking that he was not suitable to be a father, immediately took the custody of Gon away from him.Vol 8, p.27 Gon thus has become Mito's de-facto nephew and foster son ever since. To prevent him from following the footsteps of Ging, Mito told him that his parents had died in an accident.Vol 1, p.23 7 years later, one day, Gon unknowingly wandered into the territory of a Foxbear mother in the forest of the island. When he was about to be killed by her, Kite, a disciple of Ging who came to Whale Island to look for Ging, accidentally saw him. After saving him by eliminating the Foxbear, Kite slapped and scolded him for entering its territory. He wanted to kill the Foxbear cub but Gon insisted on taming him. Noticing the similarities between Gon and Ging, Kite asked him about his parents. Gon said his father was Ging, and Kite told him that Ging was alive and a great Hunter. He said Gon also had the traits of the best Hunters, gave him Ging's 2-Star licence and left.Vol 1, p.27 Plot Zoldyck Family arc Heavens Arena arc After Kurapika and Leorio have left, Killua tells Gon that Hisoka is so much stronger than him that it is very hard to return the badge #44 in 6 months. As they have very little money, Killua asks Gon to go with him to the Heavens Arena to earn some through fighting. He reveals he was forced to fight here at the age of 6 by his father and managed to reach Floor 200 in 2 years.Vol 5, p.182 Seeing Gon's nervousness before his 1st match, Killua tells him he only needs to push the opponent with all his strength, which Gon does and thereby sending his opponent flying instantly. Killua also knocks out his opponent with a single chop to the neck. They are then sent straight to Floor 50, where they meet and befriend a boy about their age named Zushi, who is also a newcomer and practices Shingen-ryu, and his master Wing. Soon, Killua is required to fight his new friend. With vastly superior speed and strength, he easily knocks Zushi down multiple times but he keeps getting up. Knowing he has no chance against Killua physically, Zushi decides to use Ren. However, when he has just started it, forcing Killua to retreat, Wing in the stands angrily shouts out his name.Vol 6, p.21 Zushi is startled and immediately stops his Ren. Killua eventually wins by TKO, but he is baffled by Zushi's ability to withstand even his most powerful punch.Vol 6, p.40-41 After the match, he overhears Wing telling Zushi that he cannot use Ren in combat yet, and that his goal must not be to win a single match but to reach the top of the arena.Vol 6, p.24-25 Killua thus tells Gon instead of fighting only for money now he wants to get to the top, to know what Ren is. It turns out Greed Island Arc Trivia *Gon has been received well by Japanese readers, placing third in all of the 3 character popularity polls which have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump. *Gon typically speaks in an informal manner, tending to call his father his "old man" (and then by his first name, "Ging") in the manga and 2011 series. The 1999 anime adaptation opts for a more formal approach, with Gon referring to Ging as his "father. *Fans often depict Gon using fire because of his Nen ability, the Jajanken. However, Gon doesn’t use fire, his Nen just becomes orange. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island players